


Time And Relative Dimension In The Warp

by MonkBarbarian



Category: Doctor Who, Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Grimdark, Other, considering the universe, just put the warning tags in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkBarbarian/pseuds/MonkBarbarian
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in a new, darker, universe, with all sorts of new mysteries to solve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first Ao3 story! Constructive criticism is welcome and wanted!

“No no no no _no_!” The 10th incarnation of the Doctor shouted, running around the TARDIS like a madman, flipping switches and pressing gizmos. “What is going on?” He exclaimed, exasperated. The TARDIS was taking him outside of the universe! That wasn’t even supposed to be possible anymore! The TARDIS made a rumbling sound, like the Titanic hitting the iceberg (He knows exactly how that sounds!), and the Doctor stumbled. 

After an agonizing eternity (which it very well could have been, considering this vehicle’s capabilities), the TARDIS came to a halt, making that familiar wooshing noise. “Now… Where are we?...” He said, looking at the monitor screen. Seemed like the interior of a spaceship, there were boxes around him… A cargo hold. “Huh. Looks like I’ll just have to investigate…”

He stepped outside of his beloved TARDIS, and looked around a bit. He patted her a little, saying “It’s alright old girl, I won’t leave you lost in an unfamiliar universe…” This universe… Felt a bit difference. Darker. “Smells nasty, too.” He noted, sniffing.

He saw a door, on the other side of the room from the TARDIS. It was one of those fancy-schmancy techno-slidey doors that he saw in all human vessels. He walked over to the computer panel next to it, pressed a few buttons and, voila, it opened! Didn’t even have to sonic— 

Three men, obviously soldiers, stormed through the door, pointing their rifles through the door, and, as soon as they saw the Doctor, at him. “Whoa, quite forward, aren’t we?” He said, pulling out his sonic and pointing it at them. “I’ll have to warn you, this is an incredibly dangerous weapon. Disintegrates a trilx-beast of Galthazari 17 in a single blast.” He had no idea if that lie meant anything to these brutish humans, but he figured it was worth a whirl.

They seemed afraid, at least. One of them walked behind him, and pressed his gun against the small of his back. “I don’t know who you are, or what you’re doing here, but we’re taking you in.”

“Oh, really now? Damn, guess I’m not gonna make my tea later today…” The Doctor said, frowning as he was dragged towards, presumably, the captain of the ship. “Ooh, this ship has lots of hallways. Nice and dark, too. And it smells even worse the farther you go…”

One of the men smacked him across the face with the back of his hand. “Ow! Damn, you got quite the arm there!” The last of the time lords exclaimed, stroking the man’s arm for a moment before looking away. “So, who’s the captain here?”

“We have no captain. We work for a Lord Inquisitor.”

“Oooh, I like this Catholic vibe we have here! You sound British, though.”

“This man is mad…” The rear-most soldier muttered. “Reminds me of the Inquisitor.” 

The Doctor looked him over. He was a short guy, about 5’3 or so, and had shaggy brown hair with a similar long beard, like some sort of short, homeless Viking.

“So, what’s this ‘Lord Inquisitor’s’ name? Fred? George? Margturius VII? Come on, give me a hint.” 

“He doesn’t have a name. Just a title. Two titles. Lord Inquisitor…” A door opened ahead of them, and before them was a great room, with a balcony overlooking a series of vaguely computer-ish things, with vaguely robot-ish peoples sitting at them, and they seemed to be… praying. There was a man, a great tall one, easily 6’7, 6’8. He was facing towards the window beyond the balcony that looked out into space. “And The Doctor.” The soldier said, throwing the Doctor to the ground. He sprawled onto the ground, in a moment of shock.  
“What did you say? The… The Doctor?” The soldier nodded, probably assuming that his shock was due to being dragged in front of one of the highest-ranking Inquisitors. _How is that possible? Do I end up stuck in this universe… And how did I become an “inquisitor”?_

The Lord Inquisitor turned around, allowing the Doctor to see his face. He was scarred, with cropped black hair and a slight stubble. His cheeks were hard and unforgiving, and he looked like he had seen the worst wars the universe—Well, a universe— had to offer.

“So… Who in the Imperium are you?” The man asked, walking towards the sprawled Doctor. He stood up immediately, looking the Inquisitor over. 

“I’m the Doctor.”


End file.
